


I am Sherlocked

by LonelyNeko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Multi, POV First Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Double-shot; contém spoilers] Apenas a dedução não basta para Sherlock Holmes solucionar o mistério de Irene Adler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Visita Inusitada

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock Holmes, seus personagens e aventuras, pertencem ao autor sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e a adaptação em série, à BBC, Hartswood Films, e outras empresas e autores associados.  
>  
> 
> Este é apenas um texto de fãs para fãs, sem fins lucrativos.
> 
> Palavras, expressões ou frases em itálico são retiradas da série, nem sempre necessariamente dos episódios em que Irene aparece. Em vez de colocar notas explicando de onde elas vem, vou te convidar a quebrar a cabeça tentando relembrá-las... ou assistir (ou quem sabe reprisar) a série, sentir o gostinho e matar a saudade.

_Vou te enviar um pequeno presente._

  
  
Estas foram as graciosas palavras de Moriarty para mim.

  
  
O senso comum adora dizer que uma imagem vale mais que mil palavras.

  
  
O  _consultor criminal_  não poderia me dar um presente melhor que você. E aquelas fotos eram o melhor embrulho do mundo para o joguinho com o qual nós dois acabamos de ser presenteados.

  
  
Um humilde súdito britânico, se fosse convocado ao Palácio de Buckingham, subiria às nuvens com a surpresa e expectativa de uma possível entrevista com a rainha. Prepararia seus melhores argumentos, usaria suas melhores roupas.

  
  
Você não é nada humilde, apenas argumentou silenciosamente com sua linda carinha felina de deboche, e foi visitar a residência mais restrita do país, vestindo nada mais que um lençol. Sua postura sossegada era tão elegante quanto um típico cavalheiro britânico, a situação era tão estranha quanto o seu nome e o resultado era tão erótico quanto só você consegue ser. Não poderia ter escolhido um traje melhor.

  
  
Tive o prazer de te conhecer, face a face, poucas horas depois, quando você veio me fazer uma gentil visita.

  
  
Parecia estar se divertindo tanto, ao pensar que podia me enganar com o seu simpático e fajuto disfarce de vigário assaltado. Logo expliquei que  _um bom disfarce é apenas um bom autorretrato_.

  
  
E você me mostrou seu verdadeiro autorretrato em apenas 2 segundos. Um único instante fugaz, em que o seu olhar perdido e fascinado quase lembrava um santo ingênuo em apuros diante de uma mulher nua.

  
  
Claro que você está acostumado à nudez. Seu amigo tem essa cara de cãozinho pedindo piedade ao dono, mas é um ex-soldado, o treino militar certamente deve te-lo deixado com um corpo muito bonito. E do jeito que você é louco por enigmas sangrentos, claramente não se importa com o horror das vítimas trucidadas nas cenas de crimes, ou nas mesas frias e assépticas do necrotério.

  
  
Mas você não é ingênuo, nem santo.  _É um orgulhoso delirante, que acredita na própria inteligência como o poder superior do mundo._  Está entediado além do inimaginável, viciado em adrenalina e enigmas, a ponto de viver constantemente apostando sua vida neles.

  
  
E além de entediado, inteligente, perigoso e arrogante, você é insaciável. Não te basta ser um viciado, tudo em você é um convite ao vício.

  
  
Seu corpo alto, mas moldado ao tipo  _mignon,_  tão esguio e apetitoso. Seu rosto, uma combinação estranha, que não seria atraente em nenhum outro homem, com esse cabelo desgrenhado que estranhamente se junta em cachos fofos, o nariz aristocrático de tão arrebitado, os olhos claros, calmos e atentos como os de um gato. Essas bochechas de ossos salientes,  _eu poderia me cortar só de tentar bater nelas_. Sabe-se lá como formam suas malditas covinhas, tão lindas, quando você sorri, com essa boquinha pequena e convidativa.

  
  
O que será que existe, por trás desta face, capaz de despertar o amor e lealdade inabalável do seu amigo soldado? Você o irritou como um idiota que atiça um leão faminto, e mesmo inconscientemente, ele evitou estragar seu lindo rosto. A simples ideia da sua face com uma expressão de prazer sensual já basta para me matar de curiosidade. E como ela fica atraente, com toda sua atenção voltada, vidrada, quase obcecada, em mim!

  
  
Apenas maquiagem, creme, perfume e grampos de cabelo. Preciso de muito pouco para montar meu melhor disfarce. Ausência absoluta de disfarce. Meu autorretrato mais fiel. E você tenta desesperadamente decifrá-lo, tão perplexo como se estivesse diante da própria Esfinge. Não há nada, nenhum indício, nenhuma pista, por onde você possa começar suas deduções.

  
  
E nós simplesmente começamos a perder a paciência. Eu tento desviar de assunto, você me cobre dos olhos arregalados do seu parceiro. Se te digo obscenidades, você blefa. Se tento te irritar, você, com um blefe duplo, devolve minha própria ironia.

  
  
" _Pare de me entediar e pense. É o novo sexy."_

  
  
Ah, a sua voz. É um desperdício que você só a use para expor deduções, ou trocar farpas, insultos e ironias com as pessoas que te cercam. Você não faz ideia do quanto ela é adorável. Tão profunda e clara, quase hipnótica de tão deliciosa.

  
  
_"Estamos sozinhos aqui, e você não vai me dizer onde guarda as fotos. Então vamos conversar um pouco e deixar o tempo passar..."_

  
  
Nunca pensou em usá-la para propósitos mais doces, ou talvez mais picantes? Você não imagina nem a mínima fração do quanto sua voz é erótica.

  
  
Mas já que este é o seu objetivo, sim, vamos matar um pouquinho de tempo, como duas feras à espera do momento dourado do sabor da presa. Tenho alguns dos detalhes dos seus últimos casos, dados por meus informantes. Sua voz, uma combinação tão estranha quanto você, ao mesmo tempo arrogante e envolvente, me insulta, me convida,  _Pare de me entediar e pense_.

  
  
Em pouco tempo, brincamos à vontade com a suposta cena do crime, que se abre para nós como um cenário de videogame. Controlamos o fluxo do tempo, os movimentos dos personagens e dos objetos, e tudo se faz tão claro.

  
  
É este o seu  _palácio mental,_  onde você se isola e brinca de quebra-cabeças, dias e noites a fio?

  
  
O único defeito deste lugar tão interessante e convidativo é o excesso de armadilhas, e o pior, nem todas colocadas por você. Visitas desagradáveis nos interrompem, e o que parece um imprevisto fatal é a oportunidade perfeita para você perceber exatamente onde as fotos estão guardadas.

  
  
No único e verdadeiro lugar seguro da minha casa londrina. No meu  _coração_.

  
  
No celular que me serve como passe-livre para fora da prisão; como um salvo-conduto entre os vivos.

  
  
A ideia de salvar a vida do seu único e melhor amigo, de devolver ao menos um pouco da proteção com que ele te cobre constantemente, por um motivo inexplicável, dá um sabor especial ao brinquedo dedutivo que você tanto ama. Não posso te encarar porque você está de costas para mim, mas sei que não é o perigo que te desagrada - é o seu vício afinal - mas a falta de oportunidade para se exibir.

  
  
Mas não se preocupe. Além de servir para deixar os invasores fora de combate, o cofre contém uma armadilha até que bastante engenhosa. Por favor, afaste-se - digamos que o revólver machuca muito - e mais tarde aproveite para se gabar à vontade da sua, ou melhor, nossa habilidade, em desfazer esta pequena escaramuça.

  
  
Como o bom felino que você é, percorre a casa toda com o olhar atento e desconfiado, à procura de possíveis reforços trazidos pelos visitantes. Como a boa predadora que sou, te sigo de muito perto, praticamente aos seus calcanhares. Não posso te deixar fugir com a minha verdadeira  _caixa-forte_.

  
  
_"Você está tão calma... Sua armadilha acabou de matar um homem."_

  
  
Quem diria! O prodigioso, sábio e cínico Sherlock Holmes aprendeu  _grandes princípios morais_  com seu leal amigo, o veterano de guerra desastrado, porém com um nobre coração e  _nervos de aço_? Que gracinha. Esta é a face escondida sob a sua máscara. A falha na sua armadura, a vulnerabilidade na fortaleza do seu  _palácio mental_.

  
  
Como você pode ser tão manipulador e tão inocente ao mesmo tempo?! Saia da sua concha de marfim, aproveite o passeio pelo mundo real, e descubra que não adianta que seu coração seja de pedra, você ainda tem um e não sabe como usá-lo.

  
  
Parece que o efeito da adrenalina, sua droga favorita, começa a se desvanecer. Até a sua voz está diferente. Seria maravilhoso se nós pudéssemos simplesmente ir embora desse cenário maluco de filme de suspense, e ter uma conversa normal. Poderíamos nos misturar aos turistas num lugar qualquer da cidade, sentar num banco do metrô, à mesa de um restaurante caro, ao balcão de um  _pub_  simples, até mesmo à frente de um prato de  _fish and chips_. Eu poderia apreciar a sua voz cada vez mais profunda, molinha de cansaço. A sua teimosia infinita, infalível em te manter acordado, seus olhos felinos lúcidos e acesos, como se você fosse capaz de concentrar toda a atenção do mundo apenas para mim. Nós riríamos a noite inteira, do absurdo da situação em que nos conhecemos. Você sorriria para mim, não com a quintessência de um cavalheiro, a expressão de ator primoroso que você finge tão bem, mas com as suas covinhas fofas e juvenis, com o seu sorriso doce e verdadeiro, a expressão de criança travessa com que você brindou seu bom amigo, enquanto jogava um cinzeiro de cristal do Palácio de Buckingham, como se fosse uma lata de sardinhas achada no lixo.

  
  
Lamento que sua visita seja uma ordem do  _Governo Britânico_ , e a minha presença uma encomenda do seu  _fã número um_. Lamento que não podemos aproveitar o tempo que nos resta para passear e nos conhecermos com a atenção que a oportunidade merece. Paciência... Não somos do tipo que se entretém com romances, quanto menos os açucarados.

  
  
E não acabei de dizer que você é um convite ao vício?

  
  
Esta não é a sua droga favorita, é apenas uma combinação tranquilizante que vai te colocar para dormir por poucas horas. Você está tão exausto. Seu corpo implora por descanso, e também por drogas, pelo que indica a rapidez do efeito do composto químico. É triste e surpreendente que você seja mais viciado que parece.

  
  
E mais desobediente e teimoso que uma praga perseguidora. Por mais adorável e divertido que me pareça usar apetrechos BDSM para brincar com você, sua obsessão infernal te impede de ver que não quero te ferir. Não sem o seu consentimento. Solte, ao menos por um minuto, o controle do seu corpo da sua mente teimosa e maníaca. Ela não percebeu que já peguei meu _tesouro protetor_  de volta. Não percebeu que, ao meu olhar, o seu palácio mental é um esconderijo inútil para as emoções que você se orgulha tão calmamente de sufocar.

  
  
Desfrutar da sua expressão de gato manhoso ao fazer carinho no seu ombro é um ótimo bônus. Obrigada por facilitar o caminho da droga rumo ao seu cérebro hiperativo. Te ver cair com o efeito, uma cena exatamente igual a todos os que tiveram o (des)gosto de tomá-la, não é novidade para mim. E, infelizmente, a sua expressão também não é.

  
  
Você soltou todos os controles, exatamente como eu te ordenei com chicotadas. Se abandonou à inconsciência. Estamos no seu  _palácio mental_ , na sala que você abriu à minha visita e decorou com a cena do caso do andarilho, que começamos a discutir. Você não consegue falar, não consegue pensar. Simplesmente me observa com uma expressão doce, vulnerável, e verdadeira nos seus olhos nublados.

  
  
A expressão de uma criança perdida, um olhar exatamente igual ao que acreditei jamais mostrar outra vez, enquanto vivesse.

  
  
Acomode-se no banco do motorista, enquanto narro o desfecho do suposto crime. Por favor, não tente falar, não faça nenhum movimento brusco, não se levante, não se esforce. Por mais que você seja resistente, ainda não consegue.

  
  
Trate de ficar bem quietinho e me deixar ajeitar esses cobertores para você. Não adianta sentir minha presença e tentar ficar alerta quando você mal aguenta abrir os olhos. Largue as investigações e aprecie o conforto morno da sua cama. Relaxe e durma sossegado. Pelo menos esta noite.  _Só passei para devolver o seu casaco._


	2. 2. Presentes e Segredos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E agora, um pouquinho da frase-título! Ou quase... :) Não importa quantos haters a Irene tenha, sempre vou amá-la por causa desse trocadilho!!

Maldito seja, Sherlock Holmes.  
  
  


Até o que está dentro de você, tudo que você mais despreza, sufoca, controla e esconde, te transforma num convite ao vício. Desde o seu rosto, sua máscara, passando por sua voz, que nunca articula nada de agradável, provavelmente ainda menos de sincero.  
  
  


Não perca tempo em pensar que isto me chateia. Fique à vontade para usá-la como disfarce. Lembre-se bem do que aprendemos juntos sofre disfarces. Quanto mais me divirto com seus disfarces, mais me delicio na beleza de cada pequena linha e tom dos seus vários autorretratos, e mais tenho certeza do quanto você é lindo, por dentro e por fora.  
  
  


Esse efeito deliciosamente agridoce, hipnótico, erótico, nunca falha em me acalmar e se torna uma sensação constante em meus ouvidos. Uma sensação que conduz aos labirintos intrincados da sua mente, que se transformam no cenário dos meus sonhos.  
  
  


E o seu coração, relíquia entre os tesouros do seu palácio mental, que você, que é tão inteligente, cometeu a burrice de jogar fora, para viver sob uma máscara fria!  
  
  


Por mais linda que seja, sua máscara nunca será mais adorável que seu rosto, o seu verdadeiro. O reflexo do seu coração, uma relíquia que você fez a burrice de largar no calabouço do seu palácio. Não a abandone, não a desperdice, como você faz com praticamente todas as suas qualidades, fora o intelecto.  
  
  


Ao contrário das forças mentais em que você tanto confia, seu coração nunca poderá ser simplesmente desligado. Já que você não o quer, que tal dar o braço a torcer, ao menos desta vez, e cedê-lo para mim?  
  
  


  
Vou tentar pedir do jeito certo, tantas vezes quantas forem necessárias. Em admiração à memória que você guarda de mim, ao silêncio e à lealdade que você dedica à minha suposta morte, prometo que vou guardá-lo, com todo o amor que eu puder ser capaz. Não me importa que ele seja frio e duro como a pedra. Será um lugar inabalável e seguro, a melhor fortaleza do mundo, disponível gratuitamente para esconder minha proteção. E também será a oportunidade perfeita para ficarmos quites. O castigo por violarmos os tesouros um do outro. Arrisquei a vida do seu melhor amigo, te droguei e te derrotei. Fiz uma bela bagunça em seu precioso palácio mental. Você roubou a fonte de segredos que me mantém viva, o coração que me sustenta fora do meu corpo.

  
  
Então vou enviá-lo para você. Será o seu presente de Natal. Nunca me importei com datas mas queria, pelo menos por um instante, comemorar com você e a meiga família disfuncional reunida à sua volta. Adoraria me acomodar junto da lareira, com biscoitos, doces e bebidas quentes, e me deliciar ouvindo o som do seu violino. Que surpresa agradável.

  
  
Quem diria que um homem acostumado a se fingir de máquina, e a se gabar das suas capacidades lógicas, teria um lado poético e sonhador, que presenteia com música, expressão espontânea, recém-saída da sua alma, as pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.

  
  
De onde você rapidamente me expulsou,em obediência inconsciente ao seu irmão implicante. Está tão envergonhado em se lembrar  _da mulher que te bateu_?  _Da_   _mulher que te derrotou_?

  
  
Nunca diz meu nome, nunca responde minhas mensagens. Sempre apático e distante. Mas a minha mensagem especial, seu presente, é o seu brinquedo favorito: um enigma. Um convite irresistível ao vício; um ataque irresistível à resposta.

  
  
Ele contém a minha mente, que te intriga, gostaria de dizer que te fascina; e o meu coração, como expliquei quando nos conhecemos. Posso cedê-lo à vontade, é o tipo de enigma que você provavelmente vai demorar muitas vidas para aprender. Afinal de contas, definitivamente você não sabe lidar com corações. Nem os que você invade.

  
  
_"Você poderia ter usado qualquer número, e vencido o jogo.Poderia sair por aquela porta, com tudo que exigiu em suas mãos. Por que se deixou levar pela diversão?"_

  
  
Seu imbecil!! Acha mesmo que eu usaria um número?! Você é um cientista, um lógico; adora números. O celular estaria destravado em menos de cinco minutos.

  
  
_"Isto é muito mais secreto que a senha do seu cofre ou as suas medidas. Isto é a sua vida, a sua intimidade, o seu coração; e você nunca deveria deixá-lo dominar sua cabeça."_

  
  
Sim, isto é mesmo muito íntimo. É um jogo íntimo e perigoso, o tipo de jogos que eu mais adoro. Um jogo de implícitos, de segredos profundos, como você também adora. Não adianta fazer todo esse discurso sobre química, ambos sabemos que você precisou do seu coração para resolver o enigma desta vez. E que você adorou.

  
  
_I am Sherlocked._

  
  
Apenas quatro letras e um trocadilho com o seu nome. Para quem observa de fora, parece tão banal e vulgar, quase uma brincadeira obscena. É de fato um anagrama, um jogo de palavras. Também é um jogo de sons, de sentimentos. Entrelaçados, não são  _defeitos_ , nem sinais de  _derrota_.

  
  
Você só precisava lembrar da pista dada pelo  _seu fã_ , com a mensagem da terceira vítima:  _São os sons da vida, Sherlock_.

  
  
Os seus ouvidos sensíveis e bem treinados não servem apenas aos combates intermináveis e sem sentido com que você adora se distrair, fugir do tédio  _matando dragões_ , na expressão antiquada e pomposa do  _Governo Britânico._  Você é um músico excelente, e tem a sensibilidade de um poeta. Está sempre atento aos sons da vida; ao clima e às cores que eles lhe emprestam; à maneira como eles a embelezam e a tornam emocionante, viciante.

  
  
E para devolver a gentileza de me convidar a desfrutar do seu vício, eu o desafio a descobrir e desfrutar do meu. É muito mais do pareço ostentar...

  
  
_"Você se rebaixou ao ridículo e tirou a roupa apenas para causar impressão."_

  
  
Sua voz deliciosa finge a decência de um cavalheiro vitoriano, na tranquilidade arrogante com que tenta me humilhar com essas palavras. Que desnecessário.

  
  
Não reparou que, desde a nossa primeira conversa, não precisamos de disfarces, nem fingimentos? Admita o quanto adora a brincadeirinha que anuncia a chegada das minhas mensagens. Você não tem a mínima vergonha de recebê-las e lê-las imediatamente, mesmo em momentos inesperados, constrangedores para o senso comum; na presença dos seus raros, preciosos e teimosos entes queridos. Seu amigo chega a contá-las, de puro ciúme. Sua avó postiça logo, logo, vai te bater por não tirar o áudio  _"rude"_  que as identifica.

  
  
Sim, elas são pistas, doses pequeninas, em gotas, de mistérios, seus narcóticos favoritos. São pistas para a chave da minha proteção, que te dei de presente. Mas não são como as que você está acostumado. Para decifrá-las, precisa gostar delas, do exato jeito que são, assim como você gosta do seu vício. Precisa se lembrar dos sons com que nos comunicamos, e dos sons que nunca emitimos, nossos nomes.

  
  
Para desvendá-la não precisa formar um raciocínio analítico, ou usar uma fórmula. Precisa de mais que todo o esforço do seu palácio mental, precisa dos sentimentos que você tanto despreza, para descobrir as quatro letras que faltam para formar um anagrama, uma figura, uma frase.

  
  
Uma frase tão contraditória, claramente estranha quanto o seu nome e o nosso envolvimento. A melhor e a pior maneira de te fazer perceber que você se tornou o meu vício. Está no meu coração, e só decifrou o código porque eu também estou no seu. Somos a proteção e a destruição um do outro.

  
  
_I am locked._

  
  
A tela do celular, figura da minha vida quando sob ameaça, se diz trancada, com senhas, cadeados e explosivos, a todos os intrusos e interessados.

  
  
Você não precisa aprender a protegê-la, mas simplesmente a guardá-la com carinho. Minha vida, meu nome, minha mente, meu coração, e a maneira como ele recorda você. Segredos muito mais íntimos e perigosos que os caídos às mãos do  _Homem de Gelo_. Tudo que só nós dois sabemos um sobre o outro. Um autorretrato fiel e sem disfarce, da pessoa sob a máscara chamada por alguns como  _a Mulher_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E "isso é tudo, pessoal"! :D Mais alguém está sofrendo com saudades de Sherlock??? Compartilhe um pouquinho da sua saudade e sofrimento comigo!!! Comente!! Não faz mal à saúde e nem arranca pedaço!!


End file.
